kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morpho Knight
|ability = None|category = Final Boss}} Morpho Knight is a boss appearing in ''Kirby Star Allies''. ''He is the final boss of the [[Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!|''Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!]] mode and is the merger of the recurring butterfly and Galacta Knight. Physical Appearance Morpho Knight is a puffball with black skin, white glowing eyes and no mouth. He has yellow shoes and gloves. His armor is red with black ornamentations and white sholder pads with a red swirl on both of them. His mask has horns which seem to be antennae. He has red butterfly wings on his back that sparkle. He wields a sword that looks similar to Galaxia, but it has a red and gold coloration with a butterfly pattern on its handle, with blue spots both on the handle and the tip of the sword. Battle Morpho Knight acts just like a regular Knight, using sword attacks. If a friend has a Sword ability, they can deflect his sword attacks by attacking him, making their swords clash and causing him to flinch. However, there's one big difference about him: he can teleport. Not only that, but it seems his sword has the fire element imbued, of that it changes anything. In his second phase, he can create two swords, he then teleports to one side of the screen and enlarges one of his swords. He then swings it forward, damaging anyone behind him and in front of him. He then does the same on the other side. After that, he teleports to the center and enlarges both swords and swings them down on each side. He can also teleport around the arena and make strange noises from his wings that release shockwaves. The shockwaves can turn friends on each other, and a Friend Heart must be thrown at them to return them to your side. Another attack that Morpho Knight has in his second phase is flying to both sides of the screen, charging his sword, and emitting two giant ghostly faces, in what seems to be a parallel to Meta Knight's Mach Tornadoes. Related Quotes Etymology Morpho Knight's name has a double meaning. It is based on the word morph, which means to transform, as he is a modified version of Galacta Knight; Morpho is also a genus of tropical butterflies. Trivia * His design is taken from Meta Knight's beta design except for his sword. * His butterfly form is the one that is seen in most Kirby cutscenes, especially credits and endings. * His battle theme has the same beat as Meta Knight's when the player fights him in Revenge of Meta Knight. * While morpho butterflies, the genus of butterfly Morpho Knight's name is based on, are usually blue, Morpho Knight is mostly red. Gallery Morpho Butterfly Appears.png|The butterfly appears Morpho Butterfly descends.png|... Morpho Butterfly lands.png|and lands on Galacta Knight, ... Morpho Knight Transforms.png|who glows, ... Morpho's transformation.png|and disappears... Morpho Butterfly ascends.png|in what appears to be fire, ... Morpho Butterfly before transforming.png|leaving only the butterfly that flies upward... Morpho Knight Transformation 2.png|and starts transforming, ... Morpho Knight Transformation 3.png|... Morpho Knight Transformation 4.png|... Morpho Knight Transformation finished.png|Morpho Knight is born Morpho Knight- Secret Boss.png|Boss splash screen for Morpho Knight Category:Stubs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bosses Category:Male characters Category:Male Bosses Category:Male Enemies